AvatarGate
AvatarGate was a controversy primarily involving Sci Fin, Seriously Isaac, NaiTaiDai, Sketch TB, and SpaceGuru5 that lasted from February 16 to 24, 2018. The issue regarded Sci Fin's and Seriously Isaac's collective distaste for commentators' choice in avatars. They both supported the idea that usage of OCs as avatars made videos objectively better. This idea was extensively mocked and criticized thereafter by many in the Commentary Community, especially NaiTaiDai, Sketch TB, and SpaceGuru5. This event ended when Sci Fin decided to bow out of the whole ordeal on February 24, 2018, while still claiming his points to be correct. Origins (16 Feb 2018) AvatarGate began on February 16, 2018, when Seriously Isaac uploaded a video criticizing what he deemed the "slideshow-CC." In it, he criticized the CC for mainly using avatars that were not of their own creation, going so far as to say that using OCs makes videos objectively better. Sci Fin publicly supported this video, while NaiTaiDai and Sketch TB were swift to criticize it. The Drama Unfolds (16–24 Feb 2018) Over the next several days, NaiTaiDai and Sketch TB exchanged arguments with Sci Fin and Seriously Isaac. Seriously Isaac wound up bowing out of the whole ordeal, while Sci Fin remained extremely defensive. NaiTaiDai and Sketch TB both pointed out flaws in Sci Fin's argumentation, which included obfuscation of points and his apparent need to always be right. On February 21, 2018, Sci Fin responded with a video criticizing NaiTaiDai. This video was quickly picked apart by NaiTaiDai for proposing what he felt were flimsy arguments about avatar usage. Sci Fin continued his defensive stance on the issue, which many took as Sci Fin being averse to criticism (a point which Sci Fin also continually denied). On February 22, 2018, Sketch TB informed SpaceGuru5 of AvatarGate. SpaceGuru5 initially responded with two Tweets mocking the idea behind it. :"So apparently, using OCs as your avatars makes your videos objectively better. I didn't realize imposing subjective standards on the entire CC was still a good idea. It's not like this was a bad idea several years ago. #Avatargate #HereWeGoAgain" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 :""Look at my amazing new OC! I call him Dickface Dotterson! Using him in my video will make it so much better! Sure beats using a character that already exists!" People actually believe this. #Avatargate" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5 then decided to go the extra mile in mocking this idea. Within about an hour, he made a deliberately terrible video titled "This video is objectively good because it has an OC". The video features a constant shaking image of a poorly drawn rock character on an ugly background, with a distorted and amplified segment of "Never Gonna Hit Those Notes" as the music. SpaceGuru5 claims that the point of the video was to mock the idea that, because he used an OC in it, the video was somehow objectively good, even though it's a downright awful video on all accounts. :"I want this to be the worst video ever but it's okay because OC :D" :~ SpaceGuru5, 22 Feb 2018 — Source: Discord server, "Federation For Fams" SpaceGuru5 ended up tagging Sci Fin, Sketch TB, and SeriouslyIsaac in a Tweet he made sharing the video. :"My response to #AvatarGate, the latest CC brainfart. @SketchTB @SciFinYT @SeriouslyIsaac_ [link]" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 Evidently, Sci Fin didn't take this too well. He left the following comment on the video: :"says i ignore criticism *nice one guys* your retardation level has gone from 1 - 10000000 in a few weeks, just remember one guy made your entire community go spastic over something as little as an avatar disagreement.﻿" :~ Sci Fin's YouTube comment, 22 Feb 2018 After Sketch TB and Sci Fin subsequently argued for several comments, SpaceGuru5 left the following comments: :"This video is objectively good because it has an OC. That's literally the only thing this is about, lmao﻿" "This is exactly what I meant when I said people in the CC take this shit way too seriously. We're having this shouting match over a stupid video featuring a rock. Like, come on...﻿" "Sci Fin By the way, I never claimed that you ignore criticism. However, your actions today have proven to me that you can't take a joke. Good work, man.﻿" :~ SpaceGuru5's comments, 22 Feb 2018 This was followed by SpaceGuru5 Tweeting about the whole ordeal. :"I can't believe something as dumb as a shaking rock set to "Never Gonna Hit Those Notes" would upset someone so badly :face with tears of joy:" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5's Tweets have been Retweeted several times, with NaiTaiDai even Retweeting directly to Sci Fin and Seriously Isaac. On the same day, Sci Fin Tweeted the following: :"i know this video is sarcasm but and low quality but it is objectively better, because you took at least some time to make something unique, nice try guys but my points still hold up [link]" :~ Sci Fin's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 Sketch TB was very swift to call him out on this. :"You know he was mocking you right? He made the video purposefully jarring with the visuals, audio and various other things as well. You understand that this video is actually hard to sit through due to the fact that there's things moving around randomly and Music that changes pitch randomly and the picture isn't a PNG with a background that is visually painful to look at as well. Are you really going to be at the intellect of a toddler thinking, "It's gud cuz' original character" This was mocking you and Isaac's ideas." :~ Sketch TB's Tweets, 23 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5 also called him out on this. :"I don't think you understand that this video is a joke, dude. xD" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 23 Feb 2018 He also responded in agreement to Sketch TB's Tweet. :"Looks like he wants to always be right, no matter how dumb he makes himself look in the process! ;3 #RetardAlert" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 23 Feb 2018 Up until February 24, 2018, SpaceGuru5 and Sci Fin exchanged fire. Sci Fin claimed that SpaceGuru5 misconstrued his points and to be "jerking off" NaiTaiDai. Meanwhile, SpaceGuru5 pointed out many of Sci Fin's flaws, which included blatant misconstruing of points, fabrication of points that weren't presented, and a latent vendetta Sci Fin had against NaiTaiDai that might've clouded his reasoning. AvatarGate ended on February 24, 2018, with Sci Fin deleting all of his Tweets talking about it, leaving only a Tweet containing media that reads: :"For those who have noticed I deleted all my tweets related to avatar gate, and @WebComSur, this is not because I'm trying to avoid criticism like NaiTaiDai will probably say all over his account, I'm done with this stupid drama. Don't bug me about it I dont give a shit, and look if NaiTaiDai does attack me all he's done is prove my points, it's idiotic you guys cared about some tiny youtuber who didn't like some people's avatars. Actual video dropping soon, and in closing I still believe in my original statements (for the most part) were completely true and if you disagree it's s u b j e c t i v e." :~ Source: Sci Fin's Tweet, 24 Feb 2018 Aftermath A few days later, Sci Fin deleted many of his Tweets, including his final Tweet regarding his stance on AvatarGate. Nothing more has been said about it since then. Category:Controversies Category:2010s